True Love
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: Goku has been mourning Chi-Chi’s death for at least two weeks now and the Saiyan prince is getting tire of not having a decent sparring partner.What lengths will Vegeta over come to get back his challenging third–class warrior.YAOI!Prepare for sequels


Title: True Love

Author: Megan, AKA yaoi_lover_16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, unfortunately, so don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.

Rating: R. In my opinion this story and all of the rest of my stories are R.

Content: EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_** OR IN LAMENENCE TERMS HOMOSEXUALITY (GUY/GUY SEX!). IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Coupling: Goku/Vegeta

A/N: This is my very first yaoi but I've received really good compliments on my boy/girl lemons. Many have said I can be really...'creative' when it comes to things like sex and well...yeah, you know. I'm eventually going to have a sequel to "True Love". If you bounce from yaoi to plane lemon, like me, then please check out my other story "Monkey Business". It's a Pan/Vegeta fic. I have a huge infatuation for the dark prince, Vegeta, so expect most, or all, of my stories that have to do with DBZ to involve the Saiyan prince. If I happen to get a few things wrong feel free to tell me in a review. Like I said this is my first yaoi but I've read a lot of others' yaois for examples and whatnot. Enjoy and **_PLEASE_** review. ^^;

****

True Love

__

By: yaoi_lover_15

How many people can say that they had found the love of their life? Their soul mate? Their reason for living? Not very many, although there are people who waste their entire lives away in search for their true love. Myself...well, I guess you could say my true love found me.

I truly had never set out to find my true love and my first mate had, in a way, kind of forced me into loving her. Nevertheless, I ended up loving her in the end. That is, until her untimely demise. I had mourned her death for what felt like forever, and until her death I had never realized how much she meant to me. Or how much _being_ loved meant to me.

My story takes place just after my first love's departure and just before I found my true love...Vegeta.

__

Goku's POV

****

Two weeks after my Chi-Chi's death:

"Kakarotto, how long do you plan on weeping over that shrieking harridan's death? You are supposed to be sparring with me." Vegeta ordered of me, yet I gave him no response, simply sighed heavily and continued to mope. "Baka." Came a harsh curse from the proud prince, the statement a whisper under his breath.

I ignored the statement and continued to stare out onto the lake only a few minutes walk away from my disserted, empty, lonely, barren home. I sighed again as I thought about the emptiness of the little home. Both Gohan and Goten had left, both old enough to fend for themselves and leaving me feeling abandoned. The home was stripped of all items that would remind me of my poor Chi-Chi. All of the spices she used to season her delicious, practically gourmet, cooking were set, gently, into boxes, the boxes scattered about the kitchen, making the empty place not as empty as it seemed. Her clothes were folded by Bra and placed into similar boxes as the ones in the kitchen, the task too much for me to bare without breaking down into a ball of shivering, trembling tears. Beautiful pictures of my beloved smiling and happy were stripped from the walls on which they hung, them being the first to be stored away. The memories of where and when the pictures were took too painful to be reminded of.

Without her, things were so messed up. I hardly exercised or trained, I rarely ate and, when I did, noting ever tasted good. The world seemed to be too cold or too hot when I set foot outside of the house. The only reason I was outside in the first place was because of Vegeta. I didn't want him in my house, mocking me about my weak nature and driving the point further by, possibly, kicking some of my Chi-Chi's belonging boxes around. Everywhere I went things just weren't as vibrant, weren't as beautiful, weren't as warm and enticing. It was as if a hazy veil of depression and darkness was blanketing my senses and making everything warped and mutated.

I sighed again, tears welling up in my eyes. 'No!' I would not cry in front of Vegeta! I simply couldn't! I wouldn't be able to take his chiding words or his rude, belittling comments. 'NO!' But the tears wouldn't listen. A moment later my body started to shake with barley-contained sobs. My head drooped until it was placed atop of my curled up knees in a defeated manner. And, I realized that, in a way, I had been defeated. In a way I had lost. Part of me was missing without Chi-Chi and without that part I couldn't function properly; I couldn't raise my strength, my speed, my stamina to their maximum. I simply couldn't! It seemed that without Chi-Chi I was missing an arm or a leg. I knew of one thing that I was missing...my heart.

"Chi-Chi..."

__

Vegeta's POV

The baka wasn't responding to my taunting, he wasn't doing anything. He merely sat up against a tree, back hunched over in unknowing and silent defeat. Yes, Kakarotto was defeated and for some reason I wasn't _leaping_ for joy. I should be ecstatic, I should be overwhelmed with supreme joy and excitement that now I was the stronger and that Kakarotto was defeated, and so miserably I might add. But I wasn't.

I looked on as he sighed again, obviously thinking about the woman who had just passed on. _His_ woman. My own woman had passed on, actually, not too long before Kakarotto's did. I shivered slightly at the remembered day that I had found my mate's dead body sprawled out on her bed in her lab.

She was always in that confounded place, tinkering away with her useless gadgets and tools. Her father had informed me that her demise was due to an overexposure of this strange gas called carbon monoxide. He said that she had been working on an engine in one of the hover cars and she had left the contraption on while she was working. She had claimed that she needed to leave it on to know what was wrong with it.

Kami, how I mourning for her death. Kakarotto had actually attempted to console me, had actually succeeded in doing so. He had come to the funeral, had walked in on me when I was balling my eyes out. Kami, that was so fucking embarrassing! I had felt so ashamed of myself, yet that shame had banished in an explosion of rage when Kakarotto had dared to assume that I wanted his comfort. He refused to leave me alone and let go of me when I struggled fruitlessly against his strong yet tender embrace. He refused to let me go and the shear gall the baka had to do that stunned me. In the end I had given up and succumbed to the gentle warmth of Kakarotto's embrace. I had actually leaned into the warmth, given myself over to the tender man for a brief moment. And in that moment he could have defeated me. After he had left the room, some way satisfied that he had made me feel better, I suddenly felt even more alone then I had originally.

A subconscious shudder raked through my body at the remembered warmth of the man. He had been so warm back then, his air had some kind of gold aura wrapped around him, but now that aura was dimming. The warmth in his eyes had vanished only to be filled with a bleakness that made my entire being quake. I watched in a state of anxiety as his cheeks reddened and his head fell atop his knees, his body trembling with sobs a moment later. 'Kakarotto...'

What happened next I could never, in a million years, explain. My hand rose of its own accord, leaving the usual fold of my arms incomplete. The appendage trembled slightly as the rest of my body leaned forward with the movement, a moment later my fingers brushed through the baka's hair, gently caressing the surprisingly soft strands of sable. The crown I was caressing rose up a minute later, dark tear filled eyes meeting my own, questioning softly. I drew back slightly from those penetrating eyes, the depths of the emotions threatening to swallow me whole. Such emotion, such pain practically bleeding through those eyes. Never had I seen such pain in anyone before...

"Kakarotto..."

__

Goku's POV

"Vegeta...?" I breathed, feeling the prince's hand slid from the top of my head to my cheek, gently cupping it a moment later. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, looking into his eyes for any sigh of emotion; his countenance held none whatsoever.

I never drew back from his touch, though. The hand cupping my cheek seemed to actually have the opposite affect on me. Instead of repelling away from it, I was drawn to it. I found myself pressing my cheek further into his palm, nuzzling the appendage softly. My tears seemed to die away with Vegeta's touch. I had never felt so safe and at ease before.

The prince kneeled, bending down until he sat on his haunches. His thumb caressed my cheekbone and his eyes bore into mine. The shear strength of the emotion within those ebony orbs stunned me. I saw no mockery, no taunting, no hate, anger, rage...all I saw was understanding, longing...love? Yes...there was love, love buried deeply within those fiery voids of darkness.

"Kakarotto..." He repeated, the word sighed reverently. "How much longer do you plan on mourning you first love?" He asked, the question spoken softly and beseechingly, as though the answer really mattered to him.

The hand caressing my cheek slid to seize hold of my chin. Vegeta leaned forward again, his other hand propped up against the trunk of the tree that I was leaning against to give him balance.

"Why does it matter, Vegeta?" I questioned, the prince's face continuing to lean in until he was only a breath away from my own.

I felt myself shiver under Vegeta's penetrating eyes and a spark of desire lit within the depths of my soul. I didn't understand what was happening to me. It was as if I was missing something that Vegeta could replace or fill in, but Vegeta could never replace Chi-Chi. No one could. But still yet there was something drawing me to Vegeta, something drawing me to...to hold him, to make the feelings he was setting off within me grow. If feeling the way I was now due to a simple touch of his hand I could scarcely imagine what being wrapped up in his strong arms would feel like.

But did he feel the same way as me? I wouldn't think so. He was probably feeling something akin to hate or loathing somewhere deep inside himself for touching me in this manner. He could never feel the same way I do about him at the time, it was just not very likely. But...in his eyes...I saw nothing but understanding. He definitely felt the same way I did.

He was so torn when Bulma died. I remember walking in on him weeping for his love. I don't know what compelled me to do what I did but I just felt a need to comfort the poor prince. I had wrapped my arms around him without a second thought, although that probably wasn't a good idea considering the bruises I received from his beating against my chest.

But...why was I feeling the same emotion to hold the man like the time before. And, Kami, why was I hesitating to do so? He was offering me his comfort, a shoulder to cry on, and I was hesitating? Kami, Chi-Chi's death really must have knocked me for a loop. But in time I didn't have to hesitate, I didn't even have to move. Vegeta wrapped me securely in his arms himself.

__

Vegeta's POV

He was so lost; I could tell he had no idea what to do. I couldn't blame him; I was acting nowhere near my usual self. Me actually attempting to consol him must have been a really foreign experience. I decided to make the baka's decision for him, pulling him into my arms without a second though, receiving no resistance in the other man's part. On the contrary, I found myself falling onto the ground when his head burrowed softly into my should, his own arms looping under my own, fingers clenching almost desperately to the back of my shirt. I had lost my balance when the other Saiyan's weight came forward into my own, making me fall back onto my back, the body atop my own lightly quaking with sobs. I let him cry, not daring to move him. In fact, I felt quite comfortable in that position. The larger Saiyan's body blanketed my own with his splendidly warm heat.

My own fingers clenched to the back of Kakarotto's gi, clinging to him tightly, adoring the warmth of his body atop my own. I tilted my head until my nose was buried in the soft, short strands of hair at the back of his neck, breathing in his musky scent a moment later. I felt his reaction, a shudder. In a matter of seconds I found myself staring into those once bleak and emotionless eyes as if caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Those eyes were delicately stained with tears, pure, raw emotion, bleeding like a heart wound from the windows of his soul.

"Vegeta...?" My named was strummed delicately against my own ears, the infliction almost desperate.

I lifted one hand away from his back to sweep gently over the planes of his face. I had no idea what I was doing, I just felt compelled to touch this man, to hold him and caress his aching, grieving soul...to make that bright vibrant soul mine. My fingertips traveled to his petal soft lips, eyes following the movement as I circled those full scrumptious looking lips.

__

Goku's POV

"Vegeta...?" I repeated, yet the only answer I received was the gentle caress of his fingers against my features.

Did he really want what I did? Did he really want me to hold him? 'Oh, Kami, if he does please give me a sign!' My eyes locked with his own until his faltered, falling instead to look, almost longingly at my lips. I looked on, shivering slightly as the prince's fingers tickled my lips with that excruciatingly gentle touch. He licked his lips. 'Kami!' I shivered, my eyelids closing at the sweet taunting torture of the act. 'Please, don't hit me after I do this.' I leaned forward, Vegeta's fingers slipping away from my lips. I hovered over him silently, waiting for a well voiced, 'What the fuck are you doing!?', from the proud prince, yet I received none. What I did receive was a soft pressure against my own lip, a gentle caressing motion following the light pressure. Vegeta was kissing me... 'I must be in heaven.' I kissed back, pushing the prince's head down to the ground his body still reclined on.

I absently felt the hand on my back lift to my head, strong fingers burring into my hair as the hand reached it, the other hand following the same movement as the first. The fingers clenched tightly into my hair, almost to the point of pain and I froze, fearing the prince would pull me away by the sensitive strands of my hair. But none such thing occurred. In fact, I felt his tongue tickling the closed line of my lips a second later. 'Vegeta...'

I gave in all at once. My lips parted smoothly, welcoming the invader to do what ever he pleased with me. My body melded into Vegeta's own and his tongue slid through my lips to deftly stroke and tease me. The level of experience the other Saiyan used was astounding. That warm, wet, divine tongue of his grazing over my lips, sliding across my teeth, teasing the roof of my mouth, and winding about my own tongue to engage in a more intense battle, one of dominance.

I fought back fiercely, passionately, battling with the prince of Saiyans in a sensual spar of smooth lips, talented tongues and wily teeth. I broke away from the delectable bounds, panting for breath and feeling the impression of the prince's lips on my own.

__

Vegeta's POV

Kakarotto broke the feverish kiss, panting softly against my lips. Kami, what was I doing? I was allowing this man to touch me in this manner, to hold me...to _kiss_ me!? Yet...I didn't care. The other Saiyan's body pressed atop of my own, his lips devouring mine with a hungry, passionate fever; it felt too good, too delicious, to give it away, to make it _go away_.

I lifted my head up from the ground and nipped playfully at the other Saiyan's lips. 'Delicious...' He tasted absolutely scrumptious. I dragged my tongue over his lips, eagerly seeking to get a better taste of his divine flesh, earnestly yearning to consume his wondrous skin and sweet scent.

That scent... That rich, heady, musky scent that was leaking out of every pore of the other man's body. It smelt too damn good to resist. I found my lips trailing down to his ear to nip and nibble at the soft lob, breathing deeply of his arousing scent and feeling the body above my own tremble.

"Kakarotto..." I breathed into his ear, the response being the soft nuzzle of his lips against the crook of my neck. 'That's right...give in...lose yourself. I'll do anything to help you, Kakarotto. To make you happy again.' I brought my lips down to the crook of Kakarotto's neck and nuzzled it just as fiercely as he was doing my own. My teeth grazed worshipfully over the smooth flesh. 'I would even bond with you...' My lips traveled down the baka's corded neck until they reached the juncture were neck ended and shoulder began. 'Kakarotto...' I bit down into the tough, yet yielding flesh of the body above my own, moaning softly as his sweet Saiyan blood flowed over my tongue. I felt Kakarotto stiffen, each muscle growing taught. I marveled at the feet, the man's body pressing more firmly into my own with his solid weight.

The blood of the other Saiyan washed over my taste buds like a potent aphrodisiac, heightening the pleasurable sensations I was feeling, making them double tenfold. 'So sweet...so delectable...' Pure blood... _Pure Saiyan blood_...from the last Saiyan warrior besides myself..._MY_ warrior. A perfect match if I do say so myself. 'Kakarotto...you are mine... Please, make me yours...' I relinquished the other Saiyan's shoulder and arched up into his embrace, yet what happened next I would of never suspected.

He pulled away...lifting himself off of my body and into a sitting position. Without the weight of the other man atop my body I felt unbearably cold and somewhat disserted. The baka's eyes refused to meet my own, yet the feeling of enjoyment in his eyes and the tinting of his flesh, a delicate pink, betrayed the reason as to why he left my embrace.

"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta... I-I didn't mean anything by it. If you want to yell at me or punch me I understand. I-I'm really very sorry."

"Sorry...?" I breathed, watching the man flinch away from me as I rose up to a sitting position. "Sorry?! SORRY!" I screamed, enraged at the man, enraged that he would think me to be struggling. But what made him think that I was trying to escape?

I watched as tears filled his emotional eyes, the liquid crystals threatening to escape the stubborn prison of Kakarotto's long lashes. His hand lifted to cover the wound on his shoulder and I suddenly understood. The baka thought that I was struggling when I had bitten him. Oh, how wrong he was. 'Kakarotto...'

"I'm really sorry, Vegeta..." He breathed and rose to a standing position, not daring to look at me.

I followed the motion quickly, moving to stand as well. "Kakarotto..." I breathed, the statement a silent plea for the man's emotional, tear filled, gaze. I received it a moment later.

I felt my heart constrict with the emotions flowing through the man's eyes. Loss, fear, abandonment, sympathy, empathy, he was apologizing to me without words. 'But, Kakarotto...' I wasn't mad or angry with him, not at all. In fact, I found myself yearning for his touch, for his strong embrace.

__

Goku's POV

"I am _so sorry_,Vegeta." I apologized mournfully again, the tears finally spilling down my cheeks no matter how hard I fought to keep them in. 'Forgive me...my prince.' I begged wordlessly.

The prince's countenance was as unfathomable as always and I shuddered under that penetrating stare. How could I possibly think that Vegeta would want me in that manner? The wound on my shoulder throbbed ceaselessly, tauntingly. I attempted to sooth the throbbing with my hand, massaging it lightly until the pain dulled. How could he possibly want me like that...?

My gaze fell from that of the prince's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his gaze still attempting to search my own, but I would not allow it. I wouldn't be able to take the humiliation if the prince discovered that I felt for him that way. My form turned around to start heading back to my house and leave the prince alone to loath, hate and despise me in privacy. I took two steeps forward, but no sooner did I begin to take the third step I felt a form tackle me to the ground from behind. I flipped onto my back only to be met with the prince's penetrating stare again as he straddled my waste. His eyes held desperation as they search my own feverishly for something. Then his eyes locked keenly with my own, an emotion that I had never before seen in the depths of the prince's black voids blossoming through them a moment later. Then his head dropped until his lips fell onto my own with a loud smack.

I gasped, feeling an electric tremor bolt through my body as Vegeta's tongue thrust through my parted lips to deftly stroke and tease. Utter shock robbed me of all emotions and motion. I simply lay there, Vegeta's body pressed firmly atop mine and his tongue winding about my own in a tormenting way, attempting to get me to respond to his mind-numbing kiss. But when I began to play back, nervously, the prince pulled away.

"I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you Kakarotto." He breathed in a husky manner, his eyes leaving mine to dance down my neck to the wound on my shoulder.

I blushed lightly at his words and the hungry look he was giving my shoulder. In a way, that look he gave me made me feel naked and I tried desperately to cove the wound, yet when I did I was meat with a threatening growl from the prince on top of me. My eyes dashed to his in shock at his reaction and I was met with a playful smirk adorning the prince's full and scrumptious lips.

"Vegeta...?" I breathed in a questioning manner as his hips slid down on my body until he was straddling my own hips instead of my waist. A moment later Vegeta ground his hips against mine, fire sparking in my loins as he rocked his hips forward and moaned tauntingly.

My head fell back to the ground slowly, a pleasure filled moan escaping my lips as my own hips picked up the prince's sway. What was he doing to me? I had never felt this way before with Chi-Chi. That realization stung slightly but it died away as Vegeta leaned forward, lips grazing softly against the bared skin of my throat. I moaned absently as the prince gently suckled my Adam's apple. Whatever the hell he was doing to me it was making me feel really, really good!

The gentle rocking of our hips picked up speed and more strength. I found myself rubbing up against Vegeta in such a fierce and demanding way it stole his breath away within a deep groan. I took this sudden opportunity to roll and secure Vegeta on his back, me being on top, of course. I looked on with acute satisfaction as the prince gawked at my sudden dominating terms. He attempted to work his way back on top yet I would never give him the chance, distracting him or making his attempts falter as I put more force into the grind of our hips and growled lustfully.

__

Vegeta's POV

The baka had actually taken control of the situation. That fact alone surprised me to no end, yet I would never admit such a thing aloud. The rocking of our hips was arousing me to no end; I knew Kakarotto felt the same as me. His hardening length was pressing against my right thigh with each thrust of those magnificently talented hips of his.

A feral moan was torn through my throat as the baka lifted up my shirt and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples in a way that made my body sing with ecstasy. I absently felt myself start to wither under his weight and expert touch. A moment later I could feel an insistent pressure attempting to raise my blue tank top over my head and I moved with the pressure, gratified to have the flimsy barrier off of my skin and out of my goal, that being fevered flesh upon fevered flesh.

I opened my eyes as the teasing and talented fingers on my chest lifted and left me groaning with protest. I watched Kakarotto's hands travel to his gi shirts and slowly lift them up over his head one by one. I moaned softly as his hip continued to rock against my own, never once losing the beet. I shivered slightly as the Saiyan took off the deep blue weight vest, his own hands caressing his flesh as his skin was bared to me inch by glorious inch. I admired the act, the strip tease making my body hunger for him to do the same with me. I smirked up at him as he discarded the shirt, some where in the vicinity of the other one. His eyes locked with my fiery gaze, a mischievous glimmer flashing across his emotional ebony orbs.

He leaned forward his eyes never daring to leave my own. I looked on with acute satisfaction as his hands grazed down my sides, making me tremble, and his teeth bit down, gently, on one of my nipples, sending a bolt of pleasure down my spine, and making my back arch wildly. An absent purr found its way out of my throat as the Saiyan went to work on my other side.

__

Goku's POV

It was as if a blanket of pleasure was covering my senses, replacing the bleak veil of depression with its warm and agonizingly pleasurable sensations. I grazed my hands down Vegeta's sides until I reached the deep blue elastic of his spandex pants. I stopped the rocking of our hips abruptly, the prince's hips continuing the motion alone until he realized that I had stopped. I smirked up at him from his chest and started to tug down the offending cloth. In return, Vegeta bolted into action, wrenching the starch white gloves he wore, almost religiously, off of his hands. I absently felt the prince's feet lock behind my back, small feet battling ferociously to get the gold tipped boots off.

I traveled the rest of the way down Vegeta's body, pressing butterfly-light kisses over small patches of flesh that were reviled to me as I pulled down the annoying spandex pants. I pressed soft kisses against the bones in the prince's pelvis that jutted out. Avoiding his apparent erection, I trailed down one burley thigh, licking and kissing and nipping as I went.

Through the cloud of lust and need blanketing my senses I managed to hear the body below mine moan and whimper with his own, almost overwhelming, need. I tossed my head back, traveling north, back up his body, and looked down at Vegeta. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed delicately with color, his unfathomable mask was removed and replaced by one of sheer delight, his chest rose and fell with his ragged breathing, and somewhere in the back of my mind I notice I was breathing just as raggedly. His body was trembling with pleasure and blanketed with a light sheen of sweat, almost making the prince glow.

Despite the fact that I had never been with a man I had a pretty good idea of how we could pleasure each other, and it didn't seem like Vegeta was going to be moving any time soon so I decided to start things off.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, grazing my tongue over the soft petals a moment later. I heard the prince moan softly and I lifted my head up to look down at him. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with pleasure, the sight was nothing less than pure celestial satisfaction. I locked my eyes with his again and pushed myself lower onto the prince's body. I got on my knees and coaxed Vegeta's thighs further apart, my hands then traveled to his hips, keeping them pressed firmly into the ground. And during all of this my gaze never wavered from Vegeta's.

I gave Vegeta a truly mischievous look as my tongue darted out to experiment on his shaft. I ran my tongue from base to tip and closed my lips over the head as I reached it, swirling my tongue over the tip in an excruciatingly sensual manner. In the back of my head I heard the prince's feral moans and cries of enjoyment and I smirked against his flesh. His hips struggled ceaselessly to escape my grasp and instinctually thrust upward into my mouth, yet I gave the prince no leverage and continued to swirl my tongue, staying in total control over how much of him I took into my mouth.

__

Vegeta's POV

The baka was teasing me, making me beg and whimper for the pleasure he was bestowing on me in such an agonizingly slow manner. 'Baka...you've already defeated me in battle, do you have to defeat me in this too?!' Yet I knew that this wasn't defeat, not by any means was this sweet torture defeat. "Kakarotto...please..." I gasped as he took just a little bit more of me into his warm mouth and sucked, making a twinge of pleasure shoot up my spine. He pulled his head back then forward again taking me more into his mouth each time. I thrust as best as I could, which wasn't much considering the fact that Kakarotto still had my hips pinned to the ground by his unyielding hands.

I moaned deeply the enjoyment I was feeling and growled low in my throat, the growl mixing with the purr still vibrating out of my throat and making me sound much like a wild animal tangled with another in a fierce battle. I silently cursed myself for being so weak yet that was all but forgotten as the other Saiyan took me completely into his mouth, a deep throaty purr vibrating my most sensitive flesh, heightening the pleasurable sensations that I was experiencing. My release came with a sharp cry of pleasure and the arching of my back, my seed shooting down the other Saiyans throat.

He pulled away from my, now, limp flesh while serenely licking his lips in a seductive manner that made me shudder from head to toe and become slightly hard once again. He crawled back up my body rubbing his still clothed erection against my own, mindlessly seeking his own completion. I moaned as he ground his member against my own, causing pleasing tremors to shoot down my spine. He looked down at me, eyes half lidded and satisfyingly glazed over with pleasure, a look of content and appeasement giving his countenance an even more appealing look.

He leaned forward, his hips stopping the newly attained beet. He leaned down until he was only a breath away from my face, his hands one either side of my body, supporting his weight. He leaned in again, rubbing his nose against mine in a truly affectionate way. "Vegeta..." He breathed, the statement a reverent whisper. "All of this...for me...?" He questioned softly, his face falling to the crook of my neck and nuzzling it once more.

I nodded absently, answering the question, and nuzzled the other Saiyan's neck sleepily. "For you, Kakarotto..." I breathed. 'And only you.' My eyes lifted to lock keenly on the wound of the other Saiyan's shoulder, the mark still oozing slightly with blood. I couldn't resist the temptation. My tongue darted out to sweep up the baka's shoulder, tasting the heavenly and salty flesh of the other Saiyan mingling with the sweet, sugary taste of his blood, the mixture like ambrosia. My teeth sunk back into the flesh to once again continue lapping at the other's blood.

I absently heard Kakarotto moan with enjoyment and I sucked harder on the wound, receiving a groaning purr in response. 'My turn...' I gently grazing my fingers over the back I had been absently clinging to. Kakarotto groaned again, his head falling forward until his forehead was placed against the ground I was reclining on. 'You like that, don't you?' I though mischievously, continuing my ministrations on the other's back. My fingers ventured lower, accidentally stumbling over the familiar scare of his long lost tail. I swept my fingers over the knot of flesh; the reaction was instantaneous. Kakarotto was knocked out of his relaxing start, screaming ferally and arch his back gracefully, a silent whimper escaping his lips as I continued to torment and tease his tail spot.

"Vegeta!" He cried as I pinch the flesh teasingly, his hips picking up another grind that left me growling with pleasure. 'Stop that! It's my turn to satisfy you, baka.' My fingers left the tail spot and traveled lower to the sash of his gi, I rip the cloth at the back and flung the material aside. Kakarotto lifted his body up again as he realized what I was doing and trailed a warm palm over the planes of my face as I grew impatient and ripped the baka's pants clear off his lower half.

I captured two of his finger in my mouth as they traced my lip, almost worshipfully. I purred deeply and caught the other's gaze, an amusing blend of surprise and passion in those eyes as I sucked the fingers suggestively. My eyes never faltered from Kakarotto's and my tongue never ceased in its teasing and taunting caress on the other's fingers. A moment more of the teasing glare I gave him and then my lips parted, leaving the other Saiyan's finger sleeked with saliva and prepared for what was yet to come.

It was apparent that he didn't know what quite to do so I gave him a few hints, wrapping my legs loosely around his brawny hips and glancing down slightly to show him where he should put those fingers. He caught on slowly and trailed his hand down until his fingers were pressed firmly against my passage. I hissed slightly with pain as his fingers teased my opening and managed to insert one finger, the digit swirling around a moment later to make room for the other one.

__

Goku's POV

'Kami, this is gonna be a tight fit.' I swirled my fingers around, pushing them in and out and rotating them until I just completely stopped due to a sharp gasp I drew from the prince. I thought for sure that I had hurt him but when I took in the sight of his countenance the thought was completely banished. His eyes had sparked a light that screamed, 'Please, do that again!'. I smirked down at him as I thrust my finger back in at the same spot, wrenching a cry of supreme ecstasy from the body below mine. 'You like that, don't you?' I continued the thrust of my fingers, receiving cry, moans and whimpers in response, until Vegeta started to move with me, his hips thrusting forward to meet my fingers.

"Kakarotto..." I heard Vegeta gasp, the statement almost akin to a plea, and I wasted no time in answering that lust filled request. I withdrew my fingers from the prince's exquisite heat and got on my knees. I situated myself between Vegeta's thighs and maneuvered my hips into just the right position, eagerly pushing my hips forward as I found it. The body below mine stiffened, and my eyes shot up to take in the sight of my prince's face.

"Vegeta...?" I breathed, not sure if I should continue, and lifted a hand to graze it gently over the other Saiyan's features. He gave me an angry/reassuring look and I pushed forward again, tearing a sharp cry from the lips that I covered with my own. My tongue dueled sensually with that of my prince's until I was fully sheathed within his splendid heat. I groaned at the heat surrounding my member and had to use all of my self-control to keep from just pounding Vegeta into the ground he lay on.

"Kakarotto!" He called gruffly, wiggling his hips, attempting to get me to start. "Will you move already?"

"Impatient, aren't we, Vegeta?" I teased and in return my prince wrapped his arms under mine and grazed his fingers down my back until they came to a rest at the base of my spin. A moment later, with an enraptured cry, I was moving within the divine heat of the body below me, pleasure strumming throughout my body. I thrust my hips forward savagely, the fingers on my spin ceasing their play as the body they were attached to fell back down to the ground and groaned loudly his pleasure. "Vegeta..." I moaned, thrusting harder and faster as my prince's hips picked up my pace and started to move with me.

I heard Vegeta moan below me and his body started to wither beneath mine with his own unimaginable degree of pleasure. I continued to thrust forward, the heat and pressure around my arousal, the sounds Vegeta was emitting and the previous foreplay making my body sing with its need for satisfaction and completion.

I continued to pound into Vegeta, heightening his pleasure by wrapping my hand around his own throbbing need that had grown hard again and stroking it firmly. Another cry was torn from my Saiyan prince as I continue to stroke and pound into him in a surprisingly fast and almost brutal way.

Suddenly Vegeta's body became completely stiff and the pressure around my erection grew tighter as he climaxed with a deep satisfied moan. The sight was nothing less then pure fulfillment and sent me over the edge as well, my body trembling and convulsing with the waves of pleasure that were washing over my being. Before the waves died down I muffled my scream of completion by sinking my teeth into my unsuspecting prince's shoulder, my body collapsing atop Vegeta's as I drank greedily from the scarlet fountain of royalty that I loved and cherished so much. My teeth left the bight mark a moment later so I could catch my breath and still my rapidly beating heart.

My head fell forward until my forehead was once again placed on the ground, my chin resting on my prince's marked shoulder. I absently listened to the beating of my heart and Vegeta's as the pleasure died away slowly. "Vegeta?" I breathed, wanting his attention when I asked this question. I received a drowsy 'hum?' in response. "Are we still gonna spar?" I asked rolling off of my prince's body, sitting up a moment later, and receiving his gaze in response. A smirk bloomed over Vegeta's face, and he sat up as well, wincing slightly. A moment later he rose up on all fours and waved his butt in the air, looking much like a cat ready to pounce, that being exactly what he did. I fell back onto my back, peering up questioningly at my prince.

"Of course we are, baka." He purred and dipped his head to kiss me, pulling away tauntingly a second later. "We'll do what ever you want." He said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"What ever I want?" I asked excitedly and Vegeta nodded. I wrapped my arms under Vegeta's and gently fingered the indentations in his back, making the purr grown in strength. "You know what I want." I said, my tone matching the mischievous glimmer in my prince's eyes.

"Oh, I know what you want. And you have no idea how much I'm willing to give it to you." My prince purred and leaned forward for another kiss, whimpering softly as I located his tail spot and teased it for all it was worth.

^^;owari^^;

A/N: Okay! That was it for my first yaoi. I admit, it was a little plane, but I believe that the length of the story makes up for that. The next story is titled "True Heat" and I'm already under way. I'll post it if I get oh…say 20 reviews in a week and a half. If I do get that amount of reviews and I'm late in posting it check out my bio (settings for who I am) for the explanation. Please review. ^^;


End file.
